


Mischief

by Linna_Ai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Loki, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primeira vez que Loki fez uma travessura...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Pode ser que tenha discrepâncias com a hist canon, leiam apenas pra se divertir,ta? Espero que não esteja tão ruim. Fic feita para o [Tributo] Forever Evil do Fórum Need For Fic.

A primeira vez que Loki fez uma travessura, ele não estava ciente de suas ações. Quando lhe contaram depois e ele percebeu seu papel, seu deleite foi ainda maior.

Ele era bem novo, tinha uma chupeta favorita e Thor se divertia em ir ao seu berço e ficar puxando o objeto de sua boca como forma de divertimento. Isso até os dentes de Loki crescerem e ele poder impedir o irmão, ou melhor, dificultar o ato, pois o loiro ainda era mais forte e conseguia tirar.

Numa dessas vezes (na verdade na última vez), algo inusitado aconteceu, assim que Thor devolveu a chupeta à boca de Loki (para tirar de novo) e a soltou, a mesma mão que usou voou, como se fosse um ímã, até a boca do loiro, mais precisamente seu polegar e, não importando quão forte o filho de Odin era, ele não conseguia afastar o dedo da boca por mais que poucos segundos.

Isso durou até Loki largar a chupeta de vez, mais ou menos meio ano, nesse meio tempo, a maior alegria do moreno era, com seu objeto favorito na boca, rir do irmão.

Conforme ia crescendo, Loki foi se interessando pelas artes mágicas, aprendendo e praticando por si mesmo. Quando se cansou de treinar com plantas, pedras e animais foi para algo maior e mais divertido. Como isso podia lhe causar problemas, seu alvo foi bem escolhido: iria experimentar no infinito número de garotas que perseguiam Thor. Esse plano era bom por dois motivos: ele conseguiria alguma paz, pois em geral essas garotas eram muito barulhentas (davam gritinhos ou riam de qualquer besteira que o loiro grandão fazia e até quando Thor as levava para seu quarto, mesmo com a porta fechada, ainda dava para ouvi-las fazerem sons estranhos); e diminuiria o fã-clube do seu irmão.

Dentre esses experimentos, o de Sif é o mais conhecido e foi ele mesmo que fez questão que assim fosse. As outras tiveram destinos menos divertidos e mais mundanos, muitas viraram sapos, algumas ficaram carecas e em um grande número cresceram barbas mais longas que os cabelos.

Eram bons tempos, Loki pensava, com um sorriso, sentado em sua cela. Era sua época infantil e inocente, fizera coisas ainda mais divertidas depois, agora, só restava ser ainda mais criativo em sua próxima brincadeira, cujo alvo se auto-denominava de "Os Vingadores".

The end.


End file.
